Jack the Ripper
|running time = 192 minutes |catalogue number = TV8043 |rating = }} Jack the Ripper is a UK VHS release by Thames Video Collection on 7th November 1988. Description WILL THE REAL RIPPER BE REVEALED? LONDON 1888 on 31st August a prostitute is brutally murdered in the East End. In the space of ten weeks, four more are to die in the most horrific way, the bodies butchered where they lie. Follow the investigations of Detective Inspector Frederic Abberline and his efforts to corner an elusive murderer. Impeded by increasing widespread hysteria and wildfire rumour, Abberline encounters interference from the highest authorities. And all the while, the killings continue. Taunting the police, the killer scatters numerous clues in his wake, fuelling a public outcry for an answer to the question: who is Jack The Ripper? A Euston Films Production for Thames Television in association with Hill O'Connor Entertainment and Lorimar Telepictures. Cast * Michael Caine as Chief Inspector Frederick Abberline * Lewis Collins as Sergeant George Godley * Armand Assante as Richard Mansfield, American Stage actor in the theatrical play Jekyll and Hyde * Ray McAnally as Sir William Gull, Physician-in-Ordinary to Queen Victoria * Ken Bones as Robert James Lees, Queen Victoria's psychic medium * Susan George as Catherine Eddowes, fourth victim of Jack the Ripper * Jane Seymour as Emma Prentiss * Harry Andrews as Coroner Wynne Baxter * Lysette Anthony as Mary Jane Kelly, fifth and last victim of Jack the Ripper * Gerald Sim as Dr. George Bagster Phillips * Hugh Fraser as Commissioner of Police Sir Charles Warren * Edward Judd as Chief Superintendent of Police Thomas Arnold * George Sweeney as Coach driver John Netley * Michael Gothard as George Lusk, Chairman of the Whitechapel Vigilance Committee * T. P. McKenna as T. P. O'Connor, Editor of The Star newspaper * Jon Laurimore as Inspector John Spratling * Peter Armitage as Sgt. Kerby * Richard Morant as Dr. Theodore Dyke Acland, son-in-law of Sir William Gull * Ronald Hines as Henry Matthews, Home Secretary * David Swift as Lord Salisbury, Prime Minister * Jonathan Moore as Benjamin Bates, reporter for the Star * Michael Hughes as Dr. Llewellyn, Chief Medical Examiner of Whitechapel * Gary Shail as Billy White, a Whitechapel pimp * Angela Crow as Elizabeth Stride, third victim of Jack the Ripper * Marc Culwick as Prince Albert Victor * David Ryall as Bowyer, Mary Kelly's landlord * Gary Love as Derek, a young police officer * Kelly Cryer as Annette, a French girl and friend of Mary Jane Kelly * Roger Ashton-Griffiths as Rodman, a blind brothel operator in Whitechapel Credits Opening (Original 1988 release) * Warning screen * Thames Video Collection logo (1986-1990) * Start of Jack the Ripper (1988) Closing (Original 1988 release) * End of Jack the Ripper (1988) * Closing Credits Film * Thames Video Collection logo (silent) (1986-1990) Gallery JACK-THE-RIPPER-1998-VHS-Tape-video-vintage-_57 (1).jpg|Back cover JACK-THE-RIPPER-1998-VHS-Tape-video-vintage-_57.jpg|Cassette BUNDLE-HORROR-VHS-15-Jack-the-Ripper-Mortal-_57.jpg Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Jack the Ripper Category:Horror Videos from V.C.I Category:Thames Video Collection Category:1988 VHS Releases Category:BBFC 15 Category:Euston Films Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:Drama Videos by V.C.I. Category:Thames Television Category:Hill O'Connor Entertainment Category:Lorimar-Telepictures